The Visitor Series: The Troubled Creatrue
by Clockwork Pen
Summary: A strange creature had emerged from the Everfree forest half an inch from death. However, no pony knows who or what he is. However, once this Creature was allowed to leave the confines of a hospital bed, He will experience a world beyond what he imagined. Shall he survive if not Thrive in a world he may or may not belong in?
1. First Night

The Creature

The walk from Town hall was painfully quiet and just plain painful to walk. The grouchy short horse that was escorting me did not say a single word since we left her place of work. Honestly, I did not really want to hear her talk anymore. Why? Because during the whole time, from when I had to limp quickly with a nurse that had led me to the town hall, to sitting uncomfortably in a waiting room lobby while under the constant watch of both a security horse and/or other pastel ponies that watched me from afar. I honestly think anyone there really liked me just being there. Hours later, I finally got to talk to this secretary, who, in an isolated, one-on-one crash course of the laws and other nonsense, it get "welcomed" to what is called Ponyville. At least there were no papers to fill because she didn't provide me with any.

Mind you, I was hurting all over during this whole time, I honestly believe I was let out way too soon. What few horse/pony/whatevers that was still out about, stopped to watch the strange, bandaged covered, limping creature stagger through town.

When we stopped at this place, the secretary, in the growing darkness of night, again introduced me to my new place or what looks like a shack in between some distant houses.

She didn't even bother to wait for a reply or any questions for she promptly turned around and trotted away into the dark. Leaving me standing before this run down P.O.S. place before me. With hoofsteps fading away, I took a (stinging) deep breath before stepping up to the door.

Fumbling with the only key, I felt it fall from my pocket and clinked on the ground. "Really?" I blinked at the ground before slowly bending down, with pain and soreness shooting across my body mind you, to pick up the blasted key. "Now, the return trip." slowly standing up, I can feel my joints, muscles and recent stitches throb and ache in complaint.

Not waiting to stand fully straight, I jabbed the key into the keyhole to unlock the door.

A wave of heat poured through the door as if the house was holding the heat in all day, oh wait, it was. Shrugging the heat off, I staggered into the house. The place was empty, obviously broken in most places, probably a neglected or abandoned residence from a time long ago. Yet, I got no choice but to call it home.

"Fuckin' horses..." I promptly replied as I clapped the door shut behind me. I tossed the bag of "provisions" onto the table in the living room. The living room itself was bare bones in terms of furniture: Two pony sized chairs set against a table which stood close to the kitchen, next was the pony-sized sofa that must have seen better days, no carpeting, just hardwood flooring that one would think the ground the house stood on was visible through the planks.

The kitchen itself wasn't the best either No fridge but an ice box that needed to be simply tossed into a junk pile, the cupboards were empty upon inspection; I noticed two sinks but the usual faucet was missing, so there was no complete plumbing in the house. When I looked out the back door, I found at least something worthwhile, a large, hand-cranked, water pump that spouted water into a basin, or trough maybe? A ladle hung off one side of the metal half drum, which I put to use right awa- "Gah, the hell is wrong with the water?!" I spat the water out after the first sip, it was obviously warm and it must have stayed sitting out in the opening for probably as long as the house did; for all, I know this batch of water was rainwater collected over the months before I got here.

I stirred the water around a bit before trying again, less warm but drinkable.

Leaving the dipper in the water, I went back inside to rummage through the grab bag that was given to me thanks to the folks in the hospital as well that bitchy Secretary that works for the mayor. I set out the various items on the table:

let's see:

Got one flashlight, at least there won't be any lamp oil to burn me or the house down with, thank god.

Some bandages, well, probably enough gauze to mummify yours truly.

A basic hygienic kit.

A bundle of parchment paper

Inkwell with a quill and some spare tips; huh, guess I gotta teach myself calligraphy now.

Some food

Then a small pouch, empty, yeah empty.

"Better than nothing." I admitted with a shrug before pausing to look over the "gifts" again; that is when i realized that there was something off with the bundle of food that was given to me. My mind at least registered it as odd since all I found in it was green stuff. Not rotten, just, veggies.

"Riight..." I arranged the items out of the bundle to take count.

Most of the veggies currently present here, were all long-term storage items like carrots, potatoes, celery and so on. Didn't expect to see anything leafy, probably because no one knows what a human really eats. Then again, Nor do I half the time since I tend to throw money at Burger King or Papa Johns. With a shrug, I hung a carrot from my mouth as I arrange the newly gotten gains into the kitchen, casually gnawing on it like a cigar.

Normally, back home, stocking veggies of any kind was the last thing on my list when it came to getting food, then again, I never really bought veggies in the first place; reason being that I never really ate'em in any kind of meal or even snacked on any greens. However, taking the fact that I am in a world where omnivores are supposedly non-existent so no surprise that no meats of any kind showed up in the small cache given to me.

Cutting the thought of food short, I turned away from the kitchen and walked down the hall to explore the rest of this run down heap. discarding the leafy nub of the carrot into the unlined trash bin.

There were only three rooms in this way, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. First, the bathroom.

The door creaked open into a room with the basics, a toilet, and shower, both pony sized. My mind shuddered at the grade of a civilization of these peop-ponies-whatever with the thought of how the porcelain throne was used. Shaking the dark brain matter into the back of my skull I peeked into the shower to check it's functionality.

The shower was the size of a small luxury suite shower, probably a little cramped for one of those horse folk; However, for a human, heaven, I'm in- before i could finish reciting, the pipes coughed a familiar russet colored water from the shower head.

"Oh god!" I pulled back before I got coated in rust water. First, it was nothing but that rust water for a minute or so, "at least the plumbing works." I commented aloud as the rust cleared from the shower head. Seeing the water running, all I could think of how inviting the shower was (also, noting how half-assed the plumping in this house is now).

"Maybe later." Turning the water off, I left the bathroom to check out the rooms, which of course there wasn't much to see in either of them. Only the master bedroom still had a basic dresser and a decently furnished bed, though it didn't have sheets but had a pillow and a simple quilt laid on top of what is probably a queen size mattress to accommodate the size of the previous occupant.

charming, at least I got somewhere to sleep.

With shrug, I returned to the kitchen/living room to collect the rest of my feeble grab bag to relocate it to the bedroom. Through the cracks in the door, back door and the living room window, the last of the sunlight was visibly gone. Thinking about it, I dug out the flashlight to see if it worked.

After a flash of bright light, I blinked my eyes back into focus as I turned the flashlight away, "oh! Yeah, It works."

With modern torch in hand, I shined my way around the house to see about locking the place down for the night, at least here I can see whereas before I was tripping over roots jutting out of the ground or running into trees or knocking into rocks and so on; So much for giving up my previous flashlight, that I kept in the car originally, to someone else before _that_ happened.

First, was the front door: no real bolts only holes in the door where a deadbolt used to be; Irony...

Felt unsure about this world for one, Wouldn't even begin to think who or what could barge in here. I'm weaponless, lockless and above all, healthless! Which a decent throb, that rolled across my injured skull, reminded me of that. Taking a moment to hold my head in shame and pain, I staggered over to the back door, again no way to lock the damn thing.

At this point, I wondered if it would be considered murder to ground a sentient horse into glue for giving me such a shitty place to live in. Might as well live in a god damn barn! Anger was, sadly, coming to the surface out of this, which also was agitating my healing injuries.

"FUCK!" A fist thudded against the wall out of the pain in my body which now apparently took me for a ride that I couldn't get off from.

"Stop it, Jeff," I scolded myself, "Getting mad will only make things worse." I groaned as a rain of pinpricks fell out from around the bandages that decorated my body. My head was sore enough from that apparently rushed citizen orientation, now the knocks that caused the gash in my scalp was reverberating from memory.

After putting my mood into a full nelson, I took a deep breath. Take it in, then let it out slow- Pain shot across my abs and ribs that caused me to freeze out of pain. The pain was intense enough that I could hear my voice make noise that was coherent enough to make one "ow." I gently tucked an arm against my stomach as I propped myself against the wall with the other hand.

Those Wooden dogs did a bigger number on me than I thought, "Pills...!" came out of my mouth wincing from just turning around. I had to get to the bag, STAT! I forced my will down my legs and into my feet to take at least a zombie-style-shuffle down the hall and into the bedroom.

So far, this would count as the third time this had happened, today alone at least.

Using the flashlight, I found the bag on the bed, right where I had left it. Lowering myself onto the bed and taking the flashlight with my mouth, I rummaged through the bag, till, "'ills 'ere!" I held the large bottle that rattled with the veterinarian sized, prescription pills. Again, a sign that not of either:

A. Humans have not really advanced this far

or

B. Humans didn't really exist till now

A twang of pain derailed that train of thought as I twisted the cap off. I didn't feel like moving from this bare bed to go get water, so I had to take two of these thumbnail-sized pills dry. Capping the bottle, I flopped back on the mattress, letting the teeth marked flashlight fall from my mouth as the tornado of agony left its trail across my body.

Obviously, there would be no sleeping from this, so all I could do was lay here; Which sucks too, this mattress is rather comfy. Lost track of time while laying here, could feel some of the effects, which, let's face it: An ibuprofen dose meant for horses or ponies would be a-correction- _is_ a blessing for a human, but man it's hell on the liver.

Of course, before sleep could carry me away from my conscious, there was an audible knock from somewhere. With an agitated groan, I pulled myself off the bed to stagger out of the room grabbing my flashlight in the process. The knocking sounded like it was coming from the living room, "Front door..." I concluded as I stood leaning against the corner of the hall peering at the front door.

After another knock, "Hang on, Hang on!" I called out as I wobbled off the wall and towards the door. Can't help but ponder on who it could be, Probably someone-pony-whatever coming by to harass me probably about something; or maybe someone from town hall coming to check on me or something typical like- I opened the door, "What?" I asked with a hint of agitation, groggy from the pill. I'm starting to think that it wasn't ibuprofen they gave me.

Wincing away from the flashlight's beam, a horse, correction pony, stood before the opened door. The pony's coat was purple, her mane was black with a magenta highlight neighboring a dark violet lowlight. She blinked away from the flashlight, she stared at a bandaged me with a combination of curiosity and intimidation. She didn't say anything so- "Can I help you?" I asked breaking the moment of awkward silence.

"Oh-uhm, Sorry," she stammered, "I uh, I wanted to see the new resident of this house," she cleared her throat, "Word around Ponyville is that a strange creature was released from the hospital today, sooo, I had to come by to see for myself."

"Creature? Really?" I cocked a brow at the mare. To be the more correct little lady, it is **you** guys that are the creatures, not me! "I don't think that would be the best way to describe me," I _politely_ corrected.

"Oh, huh, then what are you?" She asked, a layer of bravery grew over this horse, guess she wasn't really intimidated by my appearance. guess not everyon-pony was scared of a human, which can be equally terrifying because the last thing I want is to be interviewed on every basic question on the face of the freaking earth.

"If you like, why don't you come in and we'll talk some more about me?" I offered, trying to keep anger off the controls, "I mean unless you like standing out here like a door-to-door sales horse."

"Pony," she smiled correcting me without missing the beat.

"Pony, right."

"But, you are right though, May we come in?" I stood to the side, holding the door open for my new guest, "Spike," she called to someone, correction guests- "wait, what?" In the beam of my flashlight, I saw a reptilian looking critter walking alongside the pony as they entered. Recalling from the tabletop games, this little guy looked like a walking dragon about the size of a toddler, it scales was a shade brighter of the pony with a bright green under scales complete with matching color spines that ran from the top of his head down to the spade pointed tail.

"Whos the walking lizard?" I asked not really noticing the bluntness in it.

The little dragon frowned, "Lizard?!" he jabbed a claw/finger at me, "Do I look like a lizard to you, you," he paused, "Pink, hairless, thing!"

I just blinked at the, talking, walking, toddler dragon; thankfully I didn't fall over out of the sheer W.T.F. that was going through my mind at the moment. Collecting my thoughts, "Really, That's the best you got?" The little tyke's face furrowed before he turns towards the mare with arms folded with a well placed, "HMPH!"

"Spike, be nice." The purple horse scolded quickly before looking back at me, "Sorry about him, he seems a little off today." she glanced at the little dragon who drifted away from my comment and started to explore my house. "Say," I looked from the little dragon to her, "No pony didn't really tell me what your name was,"

"Jefferson," I told her casually, "Jefferson Revere, and you?"

She smiled with a polite nod, "Twilight Sparkle." she then furrowed a brow in curiosity, "So Jefferson-"

"Jeff," I corrected, I could hear the little dragon moving about my house,

"eesh, what a dump.." his only comment.

"SPIKE!"

"No, no, It's true, this place wasn't my ideal choice either." I waved the comment with a shrug, "I don't think that secretary didn't really like me when she gave me the key to this place."

"Secretary?" Twilight's ears perked cocking her head inquiringly, "Wait, what did she look like?"

"Well, she was paper white with faded, lemon yellow hair," I remembered that sour horse to the detail, "talked like she was grouchy slow, kinda like a Female Ben Stein." I paused to remember, "She sounded like, _You did file your citizen paperwork, right_?" I mimicked her voice, well made a poor attempt, "uh not really; _oh great, might as well just walk you through it then..._ "

"Oh Sisters..." The Mare placed a hoof on her face, "That sounds like Sour Words." She groaned lowering her hoof; she turned to the saddlebags that she carried. Something glowed on her head and the flap to one of the bags opened, an object floated out of the bag that found itself onto my table. she then looked over to my dinner table where a chair glowed in the matching magenta aura then proceeded to float towards her.

Once the chair was on the floor and she took her seat she turned back to the object on my coffee table and it flickered to life with a yellowish glow, "wha-who?" I was perplexed by the lantern that came to life, the floating inanimate objects and the jumble of words. "Sour words, one of the secretaries that work for Mayor Mare."

"M-Mayor Mare?" What are these things you call others?!

"You know, the Mayor of Ponyville." She looked at me starting to look confused as she was setting the saddlebags down.

"Right, but what about Sour Words?" I asked stupidly, I was still processing the floating objects while I watch her take some items out of her bags. A book, a quill and a small black jar. Oh great, she is probably going to ask me questions or something.

"Sour Words, that's who unfortunately welcomed you to our town,"

"Sooo, Sour Words is her name?"

"Yeah, You didn't know that?"

"Nnope, I thought you had a dyslexic moment or something."

"What?"

"Just kidding." She opens the book and lays it across her lap,

"So Jeff," the quill she took out was floating beside her head, the glow came from what looked like a sharpened chunk of ivory in her forehead, "If you don't mind, I got some questions and maybe I can give you a proper welcome to our town or even our world."

Fuuuck, she **IS** going to interview me. Really? When I'm just barely recovering from being run over by the pain panzer?! Might as well get over with it. "Yeeah, I-I guess I can, but first, how are you doing that?" I pointed to the floating quill.

She looked at the quill then her eyes looked upwards at the glow coming from her head, she then looked at me and casually replied with "Levitation magic," followed by a casual shrug. Levitation magic eh? So that must mean...

"So, that must mean that is a horn or something producing that magic." At least my tabletop knowledge didn't fail me here.

"Yep," Twilight nodded with a smile, "It's how unicorns, like myself, can do most of what others can't do."

"You're a unicorn," I gestured to her, still warping my brain around the magic details, "Damn, I must've smashed my head harder than I thought..." I held my head feeling a faint headache coming back, "So, that makes you the first one I met since I came here." Twilight was already busy with writing, the quill scribbling away. I could make out the ink on the pages, but nothing really resembled words as she had taken her seat opposite of me with me planted on the couch.

"You have met Doctor Horse though right?"

"There was mentioning of a Doctor but that was during when I was slipping in an out of sleep (or consciousness) at the hospital," I admitted, indeed the memories of the hospital were mostly fuzzy. "Let me tell you, they had no Idea who or what I was, so they had some sort of security detail there." I added thinking back at the one time I _did_ try to escape, "Nothing like trying to outrun two of your kind with a sprained leg and cracked ribs." I chuckled lightly, my healing ribs tingled from the thought. "When they ran me down, It almost felt like my ribs were going to shred my lungs from the impact alone." Yep, getting police tackled by two two-hundred pound security guard ponies felt like getting run over by a Chevy S10.

"Oh geez," the pony seemed to cringe at the thought too, "I'm sorry, I don't think you had a fair time to recover," she admitted with a sheepish chuckle. "However, I am sure you'll feel better tomorrow."

"Probably, (doubt it though)."

"Pardon?"

"I mean, Probably right, I should be in a better mood tomorrow." I quickly agreed with a nod. If getting in a wreck caused this, then, by all means, take me off the meds and throw a straight jack on me, now! "Of course, something tells me you are not really here for the simple questions are ya?"

"eh-heh, not really." she smiled nervously, her ears dropped slightly, "I just got one interesting question and-"

"What am I?" she froze in mid-sentence, her jaw hung open before recomposing herself in an eye blink.

"Yes, that's right Jeff, What are you?" she apparently didn't want to offend me by borderline-interrogating me for something as personal as that, but ya know what? Lets humor the little pony.

"Well, I am a Human and to save you the trouble of asking, No, I do not know how I got here," I explained with excitement fading away. I can feel the pill starting to throw the sleepy cloud overhead. I think I should wrap it up here, " the only thing I can recall is this, one second I was driving off road in my car, drove through a fog then BAM! I ended up in the forest that almost killed me."

"You mean the Everfree forest?" she asked, the book was floating in front of her face, it lowered slightly for her eyes to peek out over the top.

"Yep, but that is a bit of an Ironic name if you ask me." I pointed out, which was true, irony almost killed me in the form of some wooden-puppet dogs. Could've sworn it was like the forest itself was alive and wanted to murder me faster than shock treatment.

"So, you _don't_ know how you got here?" The dragon (surprisingly) chimed in, he had seated himself beside his companion.

"Again, I wouldn't know. All I can care about right now is that I managed to crawl out of that hell hole with my life clenched in my mouth." I drifted off into absent thoughts as I leaned forward, my head propped on a clenched fist. My memory was and still is a fuzzy blur, as well every time I try to remember anything, my headache slammed on the breaks. "If anything, I ponder if surviving the forest was a mista-"

"Well then," she finished writing something in her book before sticking a tip less quill into the pages as a bookmark. The audible clap of the book being closed brought me back into reality, "How about we start a'new tomorrow?" she asked, I looked up at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Part of me wanted to tell her not ever am I leaving this house; however, I've already gone through my paranoid stages in the hospital so, I guess there was really no point in mentioning anything at all. Her visit so far had been a little odd but I guess there has to be a reason behind it all.

"Well, what I mean is that I feel that you and this town have gotten off on the wrong hoof, sooo, maybe when you are able and not, well-"

"-Half dead?" Spike finished looking up at Twilight.

"-Half asleep," she returned his glance with a brief scowl.

"Sounds nice an' all," I butted in, "But, why are you stickin' your neck out for a complete stranger like me and even going as far as willing to show him around this little town of yours?" My thoughts flowed freely, I guess my politeness was switched off due to tiredness, "Don't take me wrong or nothin' but for all we know I could be some inter-dimensional terminator sent here to raze this perfect little world to the ground."

"That would be cool, in a, deathly chaotic sort of way-"

"Jeff," Twilight ignored her companion completely, "I can see right now that you don't seem to be like that, otherwise you would've walked out of the forest unscathed, so the terminator thing, unbelievable; second of all, you wouldn't of made it out of Ponyville if you tried to "raze" any part of our world to the ground." she kept her demeanor casual, but her words were heavy enough to crush me.

"Good point," was all I could manage, knowing unicorns, just them alone would be able to cleanly dismantle me before I could blink as well not knowing what else is out there is also what made me eat my own words.

"Besides," she was packing her things while we were talking, so at this point, it was a matter of slipping the saddlebags back on, "You don't look like the destructive type, to begin with, no offense of course."

"None taken." I shrugged.

"Yeah, you probably would have trouble hurting a parasprite if you tried." Spike's chimes were starting to bug me, little did I realize that I and Twilight had tag-teamed him with frowns; "What?" he shrugged.

"Point being," She looked back at me, "You look like somepony that has a good head on his shoulders and would make sense of things before acting."

"Huh, I guess you can say that about me." I nodded sleepily.

As she got up, she floated the chair back to where it belonged, "besides, I can be a good judge of character at times." Spike snickered at her comment. Couldn't help but question if that is accurate about herself or not. "Anyways, We should get going, it's late and we got a big day tomorrow."

"Of course," I lifted myself off the couch and wobbled lightly towards the door to open it for them.

"Oh, you didn't need to get up-"

"It's only polite, even totally beat up as I am." I smiled lightly, my body felt like someone had set me on fire.

"Well okay." she and spike took went through the door, "Hope you feel better tomorrow, Jeff." she looked back at me, concern was on her face but she kept her cheerful act up pretty well.

"I hope so too." I smiled back before closing the door; when I did, " _hope you feel better_? might as well of given him a " _Get well soon_ " card while we're at it." I could hear spike's snarky voice as they moved farther away.

"Oh can it little lizard." Twilight teased quickly, Without seeing it, one would tell that would've made the tyke dragon twitch at the lizard comment, coined by yours truly of course.

"Don't you start on that too little lady, I forbid it!" Their banter faded with distance while I willed my feet to turn around and- she forgot the lantern, "she forgot her lantern," I blinked at it before staggering over to it. The device flickered with yellowish light as it had done before and since now I am close to it, I can see what looks like little bugs inside of it.

I didn't want to even begin to ponder on it so I turned the knob one way so that the light faded away to darkness. Brandishing my flashlight, I walked back into my new/old room. Taking a slow seat on the mattress, I couldn't help but feel a little awkward having such strange visitors so soon in my arrival or even my first night here.

I dare not think any more on it because as soon as I fell over onto the bed, the caseless pillow broke the fall.

Sleep apparently came faster than I thought...


	2. Stitches

Jefferson Revere

Morning came faster than I wanted it to, sleep seemed to only of last seconds before a blur of images flashed across my eyes right as they opened to a ray of light coming in from the ceiling above. My body, though for once, have been resting on something that wasn't made of hard cotton, felt numb with no real feeling to my limbs.

I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to keep my eyes closed and pretend that I am sleeping off a bad night at the Red Rock. Just, took on more drunken dumb asses more than I could handle, yeah, that's all. However, there was a feeling coming from the rays of sunlight. Like as if they were tugging at my consciousness out of bed as well keeping me awake no matter how hard I wanted to crawl back into sleep.

"Alright." I grumbled, "I'm up morning, I'm up!" I could only open one eye though, the other felt like it had gauze over it (which it was after a moment of painful reminiscing). Even then, my favorite overnight dry eye was hard enough to blink out before I cleared my vision to see my hands covering my face. Letting my hands plop outstretched on the bed, I stared up at the empty wooden ceiling, morning light with its golden lines lit the room.

I hated mornings, everything was fuzzy at first but then that fuzziness drops like a ton of bricks that squishes your memory which in turn reminds you: _hey, guess what, let me remind you that you got your ass kicked by wooden dogs, outran mythological monsters, saved by talking ponies, tackled by talking ponies trying to escape randomly, released by talking ponies, then was later interviewed by a talking pony who had a pet talking toddler dragon and-_ "Gahhh, stop it brain!" I groaned before trying to muffle my mind with a pillow, which of course didn't work.

Now I felt my everything coming to life as I remembered how I just got home when that mare, Twilight, I think it was, came knocking to talk to me about some basic stuff. Her visit was brief, but there was quite a bit of info exchanged before she left and I had to crawl off to bed before I fell over from the sheer drowsiness of lack of sleep and the pill.

Thinking about the Pill, my side pulsed with pain, probably my liver telling me it needs water or it will swallow itself to compensate for the painkiller. I slowly rose out of bed, joints ached, crackled and popped before my sore feet found the floorboards. My head swished with faint dizziness as I staggered onto my own two feet.

Tried really hard not to fall back over because I knew what this morning was bringing behind it. My first day in this world, Equestria.

 _Equestria, Why does it sound familiar?_

Shaking the grogginess off, I staggered towards the bathroom, I heard the sound of my boot falls. No wonder my feet were stiff. So that also means I slept in my clothes, oh well, I don't really have a laundry machine handy so I'll have to just deal with what I got. At least they did scrubbed the blood out of the clothing first before giving them back to me at least. My T-shirt still had the gaping claw marks across the chest and back with tares decorating my pant legs. When I took my seat on the toilet to remove my boots, I noted the gash in the toe end of the left boot, the other had a ripped sole at the heel.

One the right boot's laces snapped when I started to take it off, "God damn it ponies!" I chucked my boot to the floor, "These were sixty dollar interceptors!" I flung the other boot off before I took my socks off. My healing ribs pinched at my muscles which my body's way of saying, " _Shut up and deal with it!_ "

"Yeah, yeah I know..." I groaned before stepping over to the bathtub, slowly reaching down, I turned the nob towards the hot side. At least their version of English is still legible. I hear the muffled groan of the pipes somewhere since I figured that it'll take a minute or so for the water to come on, I might as well remove these bandages to let the skin breath and maybe the water will soothe the aches-n-pains.

However, I wasn't prepared to see how much was done to me for I didn't really look at a mirror since I got here in this world.

I almost froze in shock-n-awe when I simply glanced at my own reflection.

My skin was pale, one eye was covered as part of a head bandage that almost covered my entire scalp; faint splotches of blood lined the bandage above my left eye and parts of my scalp. My only good blue eye was sunken from either lack of sleep or lack of living tissue.

When I looked at my chest, "My God." was all that floated from my mouth out of quiet shock.

Most of my torso was covered in what must have been a whole roll of bandage gauze, again, here there were two long splotches of blood the must of been drying for a while now. in several spots: lower parts of my torso, arms, and parts of my legs smaller gauze wraps and band-aids of various colors and pictures.

What didn't warrant any kind of bandage were bruises of various size and depth with minor cuts and scrapes simply left alone to heal on their own.

"Damn it, too many bandages to try to remove..." I grumbled right as I heard the water gurgle then spouted out into the tub, "Let alone try to put fresh ones back on with what little supplies I got..." matching my frustration with a harsh knock on the wall, I walked over then turned the water back off, shower time will have to wait till I can go back to the hospital for a surprise follow up on my recent (abrupt) release.

My mind was printing all kinds of curses while I got dressed.

When it came to my boots again, I remembered that one of the laces had snapped and since I didn't have any spares I had to dig into one of my pant pockets. When fingers found the thin, smashed roll of black tape I kept for just about any kind of small repairs. Taking it out, I set it aside before I started tying my boots up.

Once left boot was tied as much as I could I started finishing the job with strands of black tape till the boot felt it's normal fit. Oh yeah, the flabby heel, honestly, it isn't that bad and there is no real way to tape it up unless I had the almighty silver tape of duct. God, in a world that has prosperous towns with probably many Pseudo-modern items in their stores but here I am, with no real money to use; taping my boots up like a homeless man because of some magical wooden dogs. Fuck you universe, You sure gave me a good cosmic kick in the nuts here.

I was lost in my own mental grumbling while I finished getting my act back together. In some painful passing of minutes, I slowly stood before walking into the kitchen. I hadn't noticed it before but I had been walking on a limp every other step or so, the healing wound a few inches above the right knee twanged with pain during those limping steps.

Getting to the kitchen, I squared my self away with some of those veggies again to munch on while contemplating on one thing: what was I gearing up for again? oh right, that hors-pony had extended a han-hoof in an invitation to help me get a better footing in this new world. Where was this kind of help on Minecraft?!

With absent thoughts milled into the graveyard, I finished eating the greens before searching for that new citizen bag to at least get the small pouch with the glimmer of hope of getting some sort of currency from this world. The few dollars and some odd cents in my pocket would probably be of no use here.

When I went for my jacket, an M65 Field Jacket in the classic olive drab green had taken most of the abuse during my nice little run through the woods, it at least didn't look as bad as my long missing Plate carrier. while still wearable, yes but sadly it won't be the same again. Carefully slipping it on, I took the pouch and tucked it into a pants pocket. A part of my hurting brain had the pull towards finding a weapon but I simply kept it on the back burner till I can get better established here.

Halfway across the house, I hear a knock on the door, oh great, they're here. Getting the door, "You guys didn't waste time did ya?" I asked aloud when I opened it. I looked around seeing no pony around but- "Hey," I looked down to see the little dragon toddler was there, what was he doing here, and by himself?

"Where's your friend?" I asked looking around the dirt streets behind him.

"Twilight had to take care of some things," the little tyke shrugged, "However, she did ask me to come to get you since she hadn't forgotten about what you two previously discussed last night."

"Riight," I paused to think, the stiffness of the bandages reminded me of something important. "Say, before we meet up with her, think we can detour back to the hospital?" I asked absently rubbing one of the chest bandages through the shirt.

"For what?"

"To change my bandages, it isn't healthy to have the same ones since day one ya know?" I recalled from First Aid class, it is true though; it is always a good idea to try to change any kind of bandages before the healing wound starts to suck the wet bandage into the skin or start smelling like some sort of cheese.

"Huh, you too?"

"What now?" I stepped out, closing the door behind us.

"Oh, Twilight had headed off to the hospital for something about researching about you." cocking a brow, I can only _wonder_ why she would be doing early morning research on me.

"What a coincidence then. Either way, I need to get these itchy, pieces of crap off me, think we can head that way before anything?" now that I was walking more, I can feel the medical tape shifting on my skin, more likely pulling my hairs. "Maybe she'll help me out with the staff there if anything."

"What do you mean?" Spike looked up at me as we started walking. The day itself still had the morning chill but the sun had started to warm the world up. The skies were clear, a few cotton white clouds. What happened to that stormy weather days ago? Never mind that, at least I'm still alive to see the day. Something tells me I'll regret it though.

"Well," I paused keeping eyes forward and pushing the possible hallucination onto the back burner, "last time I was there, I was, um, being difficult," I admitted, a lull of soreness brushed across my body from the thought.

"Being Difficult?"

"I was a pain in the ass to them! I didn't know where I was, what they were and so on."

"You mean-?"

"Well, instead of trying to explain to you now," I glanced to the confused little dragon, "you'll have to see for yourself for I think the staff there will have a lot to tell to your friend." Spike didn't reply nor asked any further on the subject for a while. which is fine because I didn't feel like explaining myself several times over.

Meanwhile, I took the moment to examine and observe the world around me while we walked through this little town, Ponyville twilight called it.

The town was small in comparison to what I'm used to, simple European style, timber-framed houses rose all around and along the simple gravel pathways with few shops standing out with their swing signs with an emblem describing what the shop offered. The townsfolk, mostly comprised of ponies of course, carried on their lax but busy lives while some keeping an eye and distance from me while they walked by us.

Wouldn't blame them though, why would a two-legged creature be simply walking through their town without wanting to rob or mug anyone of them. One explanation is because I was in no condition to even think about shoplifting, at least the most docile of these ponies could knock me over with a well-placed hoof to the chest.

As Spike and I ventured deeper into town, I took note of the diversity of the ponies: many looked like the standard horse, while some, could only explain as the children of the Pegasus, flew about on their own set of wings. There were fewer ponies in this town that had a familiar horn protruding from their foreheads like Twilight. Guess even in this world, Unicorns are rare.

"I can guess not everyon-I mean everypony here is very welcoming to strangers."

"Nnnot really," Spike replied as we crossed over a bridge towards the center of town before use was that god awful place they call town hall. That was where I was taken to be crudely introduced to this town as well given small vague tidbits of information about the world.

Strangely, I'm starting to become more anxious about knowing more about this land and who rules over it.

"You should of seen these ponies when Zecora comes to town." I could only wonder, who this Zecora was.

"Let me guess, not a very welcoming feeling, is it?" I asked trying not to look behind me as I could feel glaring eyes burning holes in my back.

"Heh, Not really, you're lucky," Spike replied cheerfully, "They all would hide away in their homes leaving a ghost town feeling when she came to town."

"Let me guess, they must of confused her for some evil witch or somethin' of the sort." I guessed not really caring for the details, I was at least glad that no pony really ran for the hills when they saw ol' beaten up me. While I spoke, I took note of a few unique buildings in this part of town.

"Almost, Pinkie Pie called her an evil enchantress." Spike corrected as we put ground between us and town hall, "She even wrote a song about it."

"At least there won't be any songs about me yet."

"Keyword, YET!" an almost squeaky voice stopped both of us in our tracks, "Just need to know what you are!"

On a Simultaneous impulse, we both looked back at the empty ground behind us, "Who the heck-?" When we looked forward again, there was nopony around either, "Who was that?" When I tried to move forward my boot crunched lightly on something. Looking down I found a rather large size envelope on the ground that bore the words scrawled in bright pink ink on the front

Pick up and read me!

Picking it up, I instantly felt the weight of the envelope, "This wasn't here before-" When I turned to look at him quizzically;

"-Just open it." he interrupted with a chuckle, he took a few cautious steps back. I could only wonder why he would-

When I tore along the top, the envelope exploded in my hands. Instead of a flash of fire and death, it was a jump-scaring explosion of confetti and party streamers. Filling my hand was a paper with the words:

WELCOME TO PONYVILLE! printed in the same ink on the page.

With ears faintly ringing and brushing off the confetti, "The fuck was this?!" I asked snapping a look at Spike who only laughed at my expense.

"That didn't take her long to find you," Spike observed as he walked on ahead of me. I only stood there dumbfounded before walking after him, brushing off some of the confetti off my jacket. "Don't get to mad though," he spoke over a shoulder, "Pinkie does stuff like that all the time around here."

"She...does?"

"Yup!"

Oh, joy, nothing like a pony that can ninja exploding party letters to keep me on my toes; "I guess it would be _nice_ to thank her for the welcome letter."

Nnnot

When We finally crossed town without any more incidents and reached the hospital, I finally got a better look at the place that held me inside for the time I recovered and tried in vain to escape.

The hospital was a two-story, Victorian-style building that stood out by itself in the middle of a woodland landscape. Outside the establishment was a large, stylish sign that had a large red circle with a white cross with pink hearts surrounding the cross. Despite the welcoming look, _I_ know better than be fooled by the innocent look of the hospital.

"Here we are!" Spike announced as we came up to the doors, "Ponyville hospital."

"It doesn't look as ominous in the daytime compared to at night." my only comment as we walked inside with the little dragon holding the door for me. Just like back home, the smell of sanitized floors and rooms filled my nostrils and with it came the memories of my recent stay here.

The lobby, or waiting room, was sparsely occupied with a few ponies with minor injuries or ailments that waited for a nurse to appear to call them back for somepony to see them. When we came to the reception desk, one of the nurses, writing something down with a pen in her mouth, peeked up before setting the pen down, "oh dear, it's you." she grimaced, "What brings you back?" she kept a smile up but I could tell she was worried about my return.

"Nothing special just need help changing my bandages from the last time I was here."

"oh?" she looked puzzled, "Didn't Doctor Horse send enough home with you so you could do it yourself?" the light blue pony's polite words sounded a little rude, but wouldn't blame her either for being blunt.

"Yeah, but Since, I'm still in pain, miss, I can't really maneuver my battered body around to rework the gauze," I demonstrated by trying to turn my torso one way. The damaged rib bones jabbed gently but painfully into my chest muscles, "See?" I cringed slightly.

"Hm, I'll have to see if somepony can see you, it'll be a bit since some of the staff is busy at the moment." she smiled politely, but she obviously didn't like me being back not one bit, "please have a-" before she dismissed me, she noticed a little purple claw hand wave above the countertop.

"Hey, Nurse tender." Spike caught the mare's attention she stood from her chair and peered over the desk to see the little dragon, "Is Twilight still here?"

"uh, Oh, yeah, yeah she is," she then paused to look between me and Spike, "Um, is he with you?" she asked cautiously pointing a hoof at me.

Spike nodded with a proud smile, "That is right, Now if you can tell us where she is we can get this Human out of your mane." I noticed how much Spike was enjoying the brief moment of authority.

"Hue-man?" Tender glanced at me, "Is that, you?"

"yes, now, if you excuse us."

"Sure, Sure, just, through the doors and to Doctor Horse's office, shouldn't be that hard to miss."

Spike gave a grin with a polite nod, "Thank you very much!" he then gestured to me, probably caught up in the moment, "Come Patsy!" I was a little perplexed at him calling me that but I followed him anyway.

Deadpanning at the little dragon, "Don't ever call me that again."

Further down the hall, we found the office, Nurse Tender was right about one thing, it wasn't hard to miss. it was the only door with a smoky glass pane with the white, hoof painted letters:

Doctor Gregory Horse, M.D.

Another random thing crossed my mind as Spike knocked on the door: these ponies must have a strong education system to grant the best with doctorates, maybe even more taken that unicorns possess magic.

When the door opened, the cream caramel coat unicorn looked out, "Can I-" he took one look at me then frowned, "-oh." He then sighed, nudging his glasses with a hoof, "What is _he_ doing back here?" he asked keeping a calm demeanor but agitation was starting to take hold of his words.

"More importantly, How did he get back here?!" He asked addressing spike.

"Well, I figured you can help him with something and since Twilight was here, didn't see any problem with it." the little dragon glanced up at me then back at the doctor. The purple unicorn peeked over the doctor's shoulder, "Spike, Jeff, the hay you doing here?"

"If I may," I finally opened up, "Since I wasn't really given the proper supplies to change these bandages and I can't really turn my torso still, so, I thought it wouldn't murder anyone that I came back here for some help." The Doctor looked back at Twilight before looking back at me.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, maybe one of the nurses can help you with-" The Doctor raised a hoof to me then gestured down the hall were we all heard the audible racket of hooves scattering away, "-that..." He lowered his hoof, this wasn't going to make the day any easier.

"Looks like you're out of options doc." I pointed out, making note of the now empty halls, a door a few feet away swayed gently as if one of the scared staff had dashed in there.

"Fine, but you shouldn't be standing here with out a proper escort-" he stepped out of his office, "-Security!" Within a minute, a pair of rather bulky Stallions decked out in a security guard shirt complete with utility belts. Couldn't help but wonder how they used their flashlights, batons and-oh wait, I remembered one of the night guards brandishing their mag lights in its mouth.

"For my safety, these gentlecolts will be accompanying us."

"What?" Twilight gasped, "I don't even think he is any kind of a threat," she commented putting her notebook (or tome at this point) away. she collected her trusty bag as she watched the Doctor walk down the hall, found the guards at my sides as they escorted me behind the doctor.

Obviously, the doc didn't reply to the confused unicorn as she and spike followed us to one of the operating rooms, "Please Miss Sparkle ." Doctor Horse turned to her as the security guards stationed themselves at the swing doors into the O.R. while I limped over to the operating table to sit on while I could hear the ponies talk outside, "Wait outside while I tend to this creatur-"

"Human," Twilight corrected sharply, "Doctor, why are you treating him like he is one of Equestria's most dangerous?"

"Because Twilight, he has been _the_ most troublesome patient to of ever come into my Hospital!" the doctor hid his growl, "Now If you excuse me!"

"Then, let me come in there with you!" she quickly exclaimed catching the doctor before he closed the doors behind him, "I can handle my self and this, uh, this will give me a chance to study him while you work." she rushed before catching the Doctor flat hoofed.

"Y-You can't be serious." he blinked at her, "Very well." he sighed in agitated defeat, "come in, but please keep your distance."

As I watch the two ponies come into the O.R., I couldn't tell if Twilight was being a friend or a researcher studying an alien.

"Now," the Doctor levitated a dust mask over to him, "Please remove your rags so I can see how bad it is." he tucked the mask over his muzzle while I looked at the mare who stood off to the side, pulling her tome of notes back out.

"And her?"

"Suddenly shy for a loud mouth thrasher aren't you?" the doctor commented while he glanced at Twilight, "Don't pay any attention to her, just, strip."

I shrugged before I undid my jacket, followed by slowly removing my shirt; note that during this, the doc or the mare didn't help me levitate the tattered clothing off me while I winced and grunted from pain while I struggled with the shirt.

When I did, both Ponies saw the extent of the bandages.

"Oh my." Twilight gasped bringing a hoof to her mouth, "What did this to you?" she asked taking note of the long bandages that stretched across my body.

"Timber Wolves," The Doctor's only words while he examined the bloodstained/soaked bandages, "Well, most of them, there are other marks on him, that I can't really explain-"

"Car Crash," I explained interrupting the doc who scoffed at my supposed rudeness, "Got thrown through the windshield then the rest went black when a rock broke my fall."

"A what crash?" Twilight's ears perked up when I mentioned the crash.

"Long story, not to mention the other monsters I encountered." I quickly dismissed the subject, "But, as he said, those things got me really good," I added to the Doc's analysis, "I fought like hell trying to get away from those-" before I continued, the Doctor _accidentally_ tugged on one of my back bandages, pulling on the stitches that dried into the gauze, my words fell dead with a quick yelp came out of my teeth gritted mouth.

"Oh, sorry, trying to concentrate." he then gently pulled the old back bandage off. One could hear the dirty bandage tape peel away as it came off my skin. Twilight had her tome open with a new quill buzzing at the speed of thought across the pages, I looked over to see that she was starting to pale seeing the color distortion the skin around the stitches.

"Can see why you didn't want to attempt to change your own bandages," She commented while the doc removed the second bandage. Despite his renewed efforts, the pain still twinged across my back as he peeled bandage after gauze off me. After a while, I was starting to tolerate the pain because the nerves started to go numb. Soon, the fourth set of gauze and bandages was tossed into a HAZMAT bin that the Doc had previously levitated beside him.

"Yeah, not to mentioned that I might have cracked ribs that stab at my lungs when I try to twist or bend," I slightly exaggerated.

"Hold still please," Doctor Horse ordered as he leaned in closer to examine the stitches, "Thankfully, none of the stitches had came undone between now and a few days ago." he glanced over to some cupboards. Hearing the small doors open then close, I also picked up a set of hooves coming closer. All I could do was sit still and stare at a bare white wall while the doc continued his work.

"Interesting." Twilight's voice sounded closer, I was stupid to quickly glance over to see who spoke as the action caused a flicker of pain across my ribs. "Oh, sorry!" she recoiled apologetically.

"D-Don't worry about it, my bad for moving to fast."

"You don't listen do you?" The Doctor snide as he began to open small packages of medical supplies. He started off by dabbing fresh blood that oozed from the freshly disturbed sutures, "This is going to take a while," he noted flatly, "But I'm sure you don't have anywhere to be today, do you?" he asked aloud, probably me.

"Not really-" Me and Twilight replied simultaneously. Raising a brow, I looked at Twilight as she moved her self around the table to look at the rest of my bandages, she did, however, froze in mid-step out of surprise of us saying the same thing.

"Jinx." the Doctor smirked under the mask as he tossed one cotton wad away, then started opening up some gauze and cover bandages.

"Pinch, poke, ya owe me a coke!" I chuckled before a sharp pain in my chest told me to shut up, "Ow..." The Doctor took his time to completely cover one set of stitches.

"Say, Don't you guys have healing magic that could have made this easier?" I asked aloud, "I mean, you both have magic, sooo-"

"Healing spells are typically taught to Medic ponies in the guard," Twilight frowned as she explained, "Even then, healing magic isn't totally perfected to be as effective as normal medical methods.

"Also, Mr. Human," The doctor was busy cleaning the second set of stitches, "We don't know how any kind of effect magic would have on you." He casually explained as he started placing the fresh bandage on.

"So, aside from the fact that you guys are masters of using your horns, you can't cast one simple anesthesia spell or somethin' on me?" I don't mean to complain, but come on guys, pain is still pain and it likes to remind you that you're still alive; The hard way.

"That is sadly correct." Twilight then looked at the length of the bandages on my chest, "Doctor, How many stitches are there?" she asked walking back around to watch the Doctor carefully use his horn to clean the third set of stitches. It was a legit question, more importantly, how many damn times did they stick me with those curved needles?

"Each claw mark you see here, Miss Sparkle," the Doctor glanced up from his work for a moment, "Is about fifty stitches for the longest here." he pointed with a hoof to one of the bandages on my back, "Thirty-five stitches there, twenty-three here," He finished the third bandage, began the fourth, "About thirty-seven for the longest on his front, stretching a little over his right side; Twenty for the second one." The fourth didn't need much cleaning as apparently, it didn't take the doc long to put the new bandage on the wound.

"The ones on his head," he explained, "six above his left eye, nine and thirteen across the scalp."

"So, that explains the head wrap." I blurted thinking aloud.

"Which we _unfortunately_ had to shave your mane down to make it easier to get to the scalp gashes." Honestly, I wasn't really worried about my hair, just glad that I didn't lose my brain through my head injuries.

"Pity, I hope I didn't dull your trimmers trying to save my life." I rolled my eyes as the Doctor retrieved more supplies, Twilight hid a quick snicker as Doctor Horse came around to address my chest. He politely gestured Twilight to move out of his way who obliged by backing up and going around him to be on my right while he stood in front of me.

My comment, of course, was replied with a nice yank on the longest set of stitches across my chest, "Take it easy doc, might have to redo your handy work-I mean hoof work."

"Now, Sir, You keep it up or complications could occur trying to dress your bandages."

"Sorry Doc," I shook my head as I straightened up to help him with his work.

Twilight had returned to her notes as she watched the Doctor work.

I looked down at my wounds, they were indeed discolored:

The skin was pale, further out you got from the stitches, however, going the other way, the skin was various shades of red while my skin was a bad painting of healing bruises.

Another twenty minutes had slowly passed as the doctor worked on my chest, cleaning and re-bandaging the stitches till my chest was covered in plain white patches of bandages.

"Now, the head." he slowly unwrapped the gauze around my head, I must have sweated while sleeping because the bandage was harder to remove compared to the rest of my body. "Oh dear," Horse grimaced as his magic faded around the flap of the end of the strip, "I can't risk undoing the stitching with magic, I'll have to do it by hoof."

Couldn't he of just done that in the first place?

"Let me guess, blood had glued the bandage to not only the threads but to the scalp too?" I asked using some of my first aid knowledge. To which the Doctor had looked at me with a scowl, "Sorry!" I raised my hands to him.

"Yes, it did, so I'm going to have to remove it with-"

"A specialized saline solution."

"Excuse me Mr. fiend," Doctor horse snapped as he floated a pair of what looked like rubber socks and a small squeeze bottle, with a crooked nozzle, towards him, "If you like to do my job, then feel free to do it your self!"

"Doctor, If I may." Twilight had almost jumped from her concentration when the Doctor raised his voice and took the chance to speak up, "He was just extending his know-how of medicine." She got a glance from the doc before turning back to me, "And, he is also human if I may also correct."

He didn't reply at all as he slipped the latex socks on his fore hooves, he then stood up on his hind legs. Mind you, that so far, the doctor had only probably stood about five-six at the shoulder; now standing on his hind hooves, he towered over me. Then again I'm still seated on this operating table.

He had good balance as he held the bottle in his magic while using his hooves to gently tug the bandage, his magic squeezing the solution into the old bandages to dampen the clotted blood under neath, making it easier to lift the bandage off. That would be nice if the stitches weren't still fresh!

When the strip started to give, some clotted blood pulled at the knot on one of the stitches, feeling it gave caused a quick _ahow!_ to pop from my mouth, "Easy doc!"

"Trying to, less you want me to treat this like a band aid."

"NO SIR!"

"Good, now let me concentrate!" The doctor growled as he then continued to work around those painful stitches.

One whole bottle and nearly twenty minuets of painful tugging and pulling the head bandage was completely free from my wet scalp. As watered blood drained down my face, "Towel anyone?" I closed my eyes as I felt the cool liquid drip over them.

"Here," Twilight floated something to me, when I grabbed the towel, I dabbed my face clean as the patch work of band-aids on my face shifted from the towel.

"Thanks, Twilight," I placed the towel next to me while the doc continued to work to clean around the stitch work and apply clean bandages. This time around, the Doc had left my eyes free of being covered.

"Eesh, what happened there?" Twilight approached and pointed towards my left eye, I haven't seen it my self since it was covered previously, so I when I reached to touch around my eye, it felt puffy, probably swollen. "Probably given to me by the guards here." I felt the eye lid, swollen. yep, been told once apparently.

The doctor examined the healing wounds on my face before nodding, "That would be about it," he removed the glove/socks before carrying on with the clean up.

As he quietly went about cleaning up the work space and twilight, scratching away in her note book, I had a few moments to think.

First of all, the doctor didn't ask to check my legs, probably because they weren't as bad compared to my head, back and torso but that also led to another break in the silence, "Hey doc," I began, his ears perked in reply while twilight had chanced a glance from her book.

"From my experience back home, wouldn't injuries like these warrant an extended stay here at the hospital?" I asked, at first the Doctor quietly gruffed before closing some cupboards before turning to me with a rather non-surprising reply.

"Truthfully," he nudged his glasses, "We don't know how to properly treat your kind here and with the lack of long term recovery rooms here, we had no choice but to let you go after you were able to walk."

"Despite the fact that I can't really move any which way to keep my stitches from becoming undone." Twilight's violet eyes darted between me and Doctor Horse keeping quiet but her quill did not stop moving.

"Unfortunately, Yes, I was aware that you would not really be able to do much after being released, however-"

"No, doc, Don't need to really know anymore." I glumly started to carefully put my shirt back on.

"If there is anything else, you are free to go, again." Then the doctor turned to Twilight, "Miss Sparkle, did you wanted to continue where we left off?"

"Oh no thanks Doctor," She replied finally putting her tome of notes away, "I believe that'll be all for today, so we'll be taking our leave as well." The Doctor gave a casual glare at me before leaving the operating room.

"So much for fairness towards patients." I grumbled after fighting with my ragged T-shirt to be put back on, "I don't think it was a good idea to come back here." I stood up slowly from the table before heading for the swinging doors, "I guess we'll just take off to wherever you wanted to go today?" I asked looking back at the purple mare as she started following after me.

"Yes, I planned on meeting you back at the Golden Oak Library after talking with the Doctor, learning more about what it was like to take care of you when you where, well-"

"-barely alive?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I'm sure you got one version of my stay here," I pushed the doors open back into the hall, "I take it that is what you are after right?"

"Well, yes and no." She walked passed me and down the hall, only pausing to look at spike who had been seated in the hall reading some magazine, "Come on spike we should get going." Spike had peeked up at her then looked over at me.

"How bad was it?" He asked looking at his companion, "I mean, I heard something that sounded like a filly getting a shot."

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed dumbfounded by the comment, "I don't think I sounded like a child getting my stitches pulled at thanks to that quack."

"Guys," Twilight shot a scolding glance at me, "Lets not do this here." before she led the way down the hall while spike caught up with her with a smug look on his face while I limped after. Soon, we exited back into the lobby, the receptionist changed hooves to a different nurse while I was in the back getting patched up.

The Nurse at the desk this time was smaller compared to the others: she was short with a dark, bushy brunet mane; Beige coat and a filly face to complement the tiny posture. She looked to watch us enter the lobby, "Have a good day, Miss Sparkle ." the cheerful, innocent voice called out to us as we walked by.

"Thank you Nurse Rhyme, same to you." Twilight smiled back before we left. I didn't say anything for the invisible rain cloud had been bumming my mood with F.M.L. rain since the doctor had finished his patch work. The day had advanced some, I checked my watch to only remember that it hadn't been wound since days ago.

"What time is it?" I asked absently as we walked on the dirt road, It felt like ten or so but the sun's location read roughly eleven or so. As we went on, a couple, previously enjoying the day while walking towards the hospital had paused in their conversation to look with curious caution at the three of us (or more at me probably).

"It's about late morning by now." Twilight nonchalantly guessed as we put that dreaded place behind us. "We should probably get back, I think the girls are going to be waiting for us by now."

Wait, girls? as in more peopl-ponies?

"Wait, who else did you told about me?" I stopped in step to look at Twilight as she too stopped, "You didn't plan a party for me or nothin' did ya?"

"Nnnot really." she looked back at me a little nervous, "Just, Sent the word out to some friends who would also want to know more about you and won't freak out being so close to a human." She seemed a little unsure about this change of plans herself, however, I didn't want to push the subject more just simply shook my head before limping forward.

"Lets get this over with, and maybe they'll treat me better compared to the hospital staff." I only commented as Ponyville came insight.


End file.
